


Teaching Cas

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Lisa tries to teach Cas about christmas.





	Teaching Cas

She was decorating the christmas tree when Cas came into the library. He cocked his head to the side, “Lisa, what are you doing?” She turned and looked at him, “I’m decorating the christmas tree Cas. Would you like to help me?” He looked at her confused, “But why are you doing it?” She smiled, “It’s tradition Cas. Well as much tradition as the Winchesters can get.” Cas reached out and touched the tree, “Lisa this tree is not real. It feels plastic.” She giggled, “I know Cas. Do you really think we have time to take care of a real tree?” He shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.” She sighed, “It is. You have to keep water in it and the needles fall off. And we’re gone sometimes for weeks at a time.” Cas nodded his head, “Oh well then I guess it makes sense for the plastic one.”

He sat down in the nearest chair, “But Lisa, Why are you putting all that stuff on the tree.” She sighed, “Because it’s what you do. It makes the tree look pretty Cas.” Cas squinted his eyes and looked at her, “I thought it looked pretty the way it was.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “I know it was but it’s tradition to put all this stuff on to help celebrate christmas.” He looked at her, “But why?” She sighed, “Because pagans started doing it years ago to keep away witches and evil spirits and we’ve carried it on since then.” Cas nodded, “So then what’s the rest of this stuff for?” She smiled, “I’m gonna decorate the rest of the bunker.” He squinted his eyes again, “Who is this fat man in red.” She laughed, “That’s Santa Claus. He goes across the ceiling and when you turn him on and clap he goes back and forth and sings.” He looked at you again, “Lisa I don’t get any of this. I don’t understand why you’re doing it.” She sighed, “You know what Cas you’re right. Why should I even bother?” She walked out of the library heading straight for her room.

Dean walked in behind her, “Whoa, Cas. What’s wrong with Lisa?” Cas looked up, “I don’t know, she got mad about the whole christmas tree thing.” Dean looked up at the tree, “She didn’t get very far. What happened?” Cas looked down at the table, “I just asked her a few questions. Then she got annoyed and mad and said ‘why should I bother’ and left.” Dean sighed, “Cas you’ve been dating her for six months now. How do you not know that christmas is her favorite holiday? Why do you think she has all these stupid santa dolls and shit you hang on the doors?” Cas stood up, “She never told me that’s how.” Dean shook his head, “You have a long way to dig yourself out of this one buddy.” Cas frowned, “How, how do I do that Dean?” Dean smirked, “If I was you I’d get to decorating. Surprise her dude.” Cas nodded his head.

A couple hours later she walked into the library to see Cas standing there. It was fully decorated. He smiled, “I’m sorry that I annoyed you Lisa. I think I understand now. It’s your favorite holiday and you just wanted everything to be perfect for us.” She wiped a tear away from her eye, “Cas did you do all this by yourself?” He smiled as he stepped towards her, “Yes it was all me.” She smiled as she stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss, “Thank you so much.” He kissed her back, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
